¿Lo peor de mi?
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: La orden es atacada por alguien quien no solo traerá una catástrofe, si no que también demostrara que los noah no son la única amenaza en la tierra. Definitivamente una de las cosas mas peligrosas son los sentimientos. (no sabia en que otra categoría ponerle, y desde ya se les dice que aquí los personajes...)
1. Chapter 1

**YOS GENTE**

**OROX/EDCA: BUENO, ANTES DE CONTINUAR LES DIRE QUE ESTA VA SER LA ULTIMA HISTORIA DE D. GRAY-MAN QUE SUBIRÉ POR EL MOMENTO**

**LA RAZON, QUIERO DEDICARME A CUATRO DE MIS PROYECTOS/FICS DE LOS CUALES NO E AVANZADO NADA DE NADA**

**ESO SON:**

**EL CAP. 5 DE NEKO-GIRL: ESTE ES EL QUE ME CUESTA TRABAJO YA QUE DESDE AQUÍ LA HISTORIA DEJA SU LADO DIVERTIDO ASÍ QUE NO SE HAGAN ILUSIONES DE NADA POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO QUE AL FINAL EL CAP LES HAYA DECEPCIONADO. NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO TARDARE EN HACERLO Y LA VERDAD YA NO SE EL COMO DEBERÍA TERMINARLO, ASÍ QUE ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS O ME PONDRE A ESCRIBIR Y VER LO QUE ME SALE **

**EL CAP. 2 DE AMOR, DOLOR Y... ¿TRAICIÓN?: YA TENGO EL COMO VA A SER EL CAP EN MI CABEZA, YA SOLO ME FALTA PLASMARLO Y CRÉANME QUE DESDE EL YA CROSS MARIAN NO SERA EL ÚNICO EN PODER USAR DOS INOCENCIAS Y MAS SI ESTAS SON ESPECIALES**

**EL CAP. 1 DE UMI KARA AI: AL IGUAL QUE CON EL ANTERIOR, YA TENGO EL CAP EN MI CABEZA, YA SOLO ME FALTA PLASMARLO Y LISTO**

**MIS FICS DE BLEACH: LES DIRÉ ALGO, DESDE QUE INICIE EN ESTA PAGINA MI PRIMER FIC NO FUE UNO DE BLEACH AUN QUE ANTES DE VER D. GRAY-MAN HACIA FICS DE ESTA SERIE, AHORA LOS TENGO ABANDONADOS Y NO ME GUSTA ESO ASÍ QUE VOY A VERLOS Y A VER SI ES QUE PUEDO CONTINUAR E INICIAR UNO QUE LA VERDAD SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR (A VER COMO SALE)**

**YA SIN MÁS QUE DECIR OS DEJO CON EL RESUMEN:**

**LA RAMA ASIATICA ESTA DE VISITA EN LA ORDEN EUROPEA, EN LA VISITA LOU FA TIENE UNA DISCUSIÓN CON LENALEE PARA VER QUIEN DE LAS DOS MERECE TENER A ALLEN, POR DESGRACIA PARA LAS DOS A LA PLATICA SE LE SUMA CIERTO NOAH QUE TRAERÁ UN GRAN DESASTRE EN LA ORDEN Y CON UN INTERESANTE FINAL**

**OROX/EDCA: OTRA COSA, ESTE CAPITULO LO DIVIDIRÉ EN DOS PARTES LAS CUALES SUBIRA PERO A LA DE YA, TAMBIEN ES UN FIC DE DOS CAPÍTULOS Y AUN QUE NO LO CREAN, ALGO QUE SALE AQUÍ VA A SALIR TAMBIEN EN EL FIC DE AMOR, DOLOR Y... ¿TRAICION?**

**ANTES DE CONTINUAR LES DIRÉ QUE ESTE FIC SE ME OCURRIÓ MIENTRAS VEÍA CIERTO VÍDEO EN YOUTUBE, VÍDEO QUE SE LE ARA MENCIÓN AL FINAL DE ESTE FIC**

**YA SIN MAS OS DEJO CON EL FIC Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

**() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _****SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U**** FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

¿Lo peor de mi? (cap. 1-1 el inicio de una peles?)

El día a día en la orden es algo que muchas personas se preguntan

Como todo el mundo sabe la orden está dividida en 5 ramas pertenecientes al sus propios continentes

De las 5, las que más destacan son las de la rama Europea y Asiática quienes no solo comparten fronteras si no también una extraña amistad entre sus supervisores

Definitivamente un día en cualquiera de estas dos era algo digno de recordad como un recordatorio de _que no hacer mientras estas de visita _y hoy no es la excepción

Nuevamente la rama asiática estaba de visita siendo esta la tercera vez

Tanto el personal como los buscadores se estaban preparando ya que si por aguantar a Kumui y sus locos experimento era un trabajo arduo y tedioso, y con Bak ahí definitivamente el lugar sería un caos... O eso se suponía que debía ser

Extrañamente todo el lugar estaba con una extraña y tenebrosa calma que le helaba la sangre a todo el mundo a excepción de cierto lugar

El lugar era en la azotea en la cual se encontraban Lenalee Lee y Lou fa

Ambas se miraban con seriedad y frialdad por parte de la Lee

Por alguna extraña razón el rostro Lenalee no tenía buena cara que digamos

Tal parecía ser que la causante de esto era Lou fa pero

El cómo se había llegado a esto es algo que Lenalee se preguntaba

* * *

Minutos antes

Lenalee se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente en la cafetería junto a sus camaradas

Los que acompañaban a la Lee eran casi todos los exorcistas a excepción de los generales

Todos estaba saboreando la comida Jerry y el quien más lo gozaba era Allen quien no comía, se atragantaba con una montaña de comida lo suficientemente grande como para alimentar no a uno ni dos, si no a tres ejércitos enteros

Los nuevos buscadores de la orden europea y los de la rama asiática no podían quitar sus miradas de tremenda montaña que, con unos cuantos kilos más llegaría hasta el techo

- Nee, Allen-kun - llama la Lee quien al igual que los buscadores estaba asombrada - ¿No crees que estas comiendo más de lo normal? - pregunta curiosa y teniendo la ligera sospecha del por qué el albino estaba comiendo casi todo el almacén

- Es cierto - afirma Lavi quien estaba midiendo la montaña - Estas comido más de lo normal - comenta el pirata mientras guarda la cinta métrica

- Tsk, maldito Moyashi, nos vas a dejar sin comer a todos por todo un mes - reclama el japonés quien mira asqueado la forma de comer del albino

- Shut up! Ba-Kanda - responde muy molesto el albino - Además de que te quejas, tu solo comes esa ****** de soba y nada más - finaliza la oración para luego seguir comiendo

Las peleas entre Allen y Kanda ya era pan de cada día pero, era muy raro ver a Allen responder de una forma más agresiva hacia los insultos de Kanda quien además estaba siendo detenido por Lavi para que así no causara una masacre

- Ettoo... Allen-kun? - vuelve a llamar la Lee quien estaba un tanto sorprendida

- Tsk, no saben cómo odio las misiones de reconocimiento - se queja el inglés mientras trata de engullir unos 15 Nuggets, una pierna de pollo y cerdo al mismo tiempo

Ante esto ya todos sabían lo que estaba pasando y el por qué el enojo de Allen

- ¿Y a donde te mandaran esta vez Allen? - pregunta el conejo quien de puro milagro logra sentar al samurái

- Al polo norte a contar pingüinos o que se yo - contesta cabreado el inglés mientras arrasa con una tercera parte de la montaña de comida

- _Allen/-kun, los pingüinos están en polo sur _- piensan al mismo tiempo todos los exorcistas a excepción de Kanda

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo va a durar la...

- Tres meses - responde Allen cabreándose aún más - El muy Mo*** F**** de Kumui me va a mandar sin nada más que el uniforme y una manta - esto fue lo que hizo que varias quijadas tocaran suelo

Todo el mundo sabía que solo había una sola explicación para esto y esa era la siguiente:

Esas dichosas misiones de reconocimiento solo eran una fachada que hacia Kumui para así alejar a aquellos que (según él) se estaban acercando muy peligrosa mente a su hermana

Esto lo así para así marcar límites entre los buscadores y exorcistas que osaran tocar a su _inocente _hermanita

Ya muchos lo habían sufrido de esto así que no era de extrañar que también le tocara a Allen pero ¿Por qué solo a él le había tocado más de la cuenta? Al único que le había tocado fue a Lavi quien lo mandó durante un mes entero a una isla desierta sin nada de comer, sin nada de beber y sin su inocencia

El cómo el Bookman había sobrevivido es aún un misterio sin resolver aun para Kumui quien esperaba encontrarlo agonizando en el suelo

Ya nadie sabía el cómo tratar al complejo de hermana, ni siquiera Lenalee quien estaba pensando en lo exagerado que era su hermano

Nadie sabía el por qué Allen seria mandado hasta al polo norte pero quien si sabía era Lenalee quien no solo sabía la razón, si no también tenía parte de la culpa

La razón era por que unos días atrás la Lee se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca y Allen quien pasaba por ahí buscando algo la vio

Sin querer despertarla el albino la levanta al estilo princesa y la lleva con dirección hacia su cuarto pero como de costumbre su sentido de orientación le volvió a traicionar y al final Allen termino llevándola a su cuarto

Cabe mencionar el albino se durmió en el suelo cediéndole su cómoda cama a su amiga (Caballerosidad)

A la mañana siguiente Lenalee se levantó un tanto desorientada al no saber en dónde se encontraba

Poco segundos bastaron para que su rostro se pusiera más rojo que un tomate al darse cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba

Lo siguiente que paso es algo que Lenalee con dificultad trata de ignorar ya que casi despierta al albino

Regresando a la cafetería

Por alguna extraña razón casi todo el mundo estaba tratando de mantener su distancia considerable de Allen quien además de hacer un chiquero con los restos de comida también soltaba un aura de hostilidad

La única persona quien no notaba este aura era Kanda quien estaba comiendo tranquilamente en su lugar ignorando todo lo que había a su alrededor

- Pss - llama Lavi a la Lee sacándola de sus pensamientos - Oe Lenalee, hay que hacer algo antes que Yuu note el aire hostil - le dice en voz baja

- Lo sé pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? - la nombrada estaba confundida

- No sé, habla con el -

- ¿Y qué quieres que le diga y espera, por qué yo? - la pregunta de la Lee solo obtuvo como respuesta un _lo que sea_ seguido de un lanzamiento por parte de Lavi quien la aventó hasta donde estaba Allen

Lenalee no sabía el cómo su mejor amigo Lavi le había hecho eso pero por desgracia para ella el tiempo para que Yuu Kanda notara el aura hostil se estaba agotando

- A-Anoo Allen-kun - llama por tercera vez la Lee

Llamado que es respondido por un gruñido muy leve por parte del nombrado

- Ta-Tal vez pueda hablar con Nii-san para así reducir el cas-digo, la misión de reconocimiento - comenta con dificultad la Lee quien por cierto estaba tratando de alejar el aura hostil

Aura que se empezaba a desvanecer en el aire

- ¿Hontoni? - Allen mira a los ojos de Lenalee mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro - ARIGATTOU LENALEE - grita mientras se lanza a abrazar a la nombrada tomándola por sorpresa

Todos se quedaron sorprendido ante el acto de Allen y no pudieron soportar soltar unas miradas picaras hacia Lenalee quien por cierto tenía el rostro con un tono rojizo no identificado

- Oee Allen, si sigues así vas a terminar viviendo en el polo norte - este comentario confundió al nombrado quien no sabía cuál era el verdadero objetivo de _Las misiones de reconocimiento _de Kumui

Ya calmado el asunto todos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares a concluir con su almuerzo

Definitivamente la única persona quien podía calmar el disgusto y enojo de Allen era nada más ni nada menos que Lenalee pero ¿Sera los mismo al revés?

Eso era algo que de lo que Lavi se preguntaba y aunque no lo supiera esa pregunta tendría respuesta ese mismo día

* * *

Mientras los exorcistas comían al fin a gusto, por los pasillos se podía ver a alguien de la rama asiática caminar con dirección hacia la cafetería

Quien caminaba con paso firme era nada mas no nada menos que Lou fa quien se disponía a resolver cierto asunto

Pocos segundos bastaron para que la asiática llegara a su destino

Al llegar busca con la mirada a cierta persona topándose con su amado Walker-san comiendo su ya tan reducida montaña de comida

Cabe mencionar que los corazones empezaron a salir pero al igual que de la nada salieron de la nada se fueron y esto se debía a que Lou fa también noto la presencia de la persona que buscaba

La persona que buscaba la asiática era nada más ni nada menos que a Lenalee quien por cierto aunque ella no lo notara estaba muy cerca de Allen

Esto molesto un poco a Lou fa pero tuvo que controlar su disgusto ya que su objetivo no era enojarse o cabrearse, no, su objetivo actual era aclarar algunas con su hermana de raza

Con paso firme e ignorando sus ganas de hablarle a Allen se fue acercando a Lenalee

- Lenalee Lee - llama con voz segura

El llamado capto la atención de todos los presentes

- Hai Lou-chan - responde la nombrada - ¿Sucede algo? - pregunta la Lee sin notar que su tono de voz tenía algo de disgusto y algo mas

- Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado - al decir esto Lou fa se retira del lugar seguido de Lenalee quien suelta un suspiro

- Me pregunto... - Lavi mira curiosos hacia la entrada de la cafetería - Chicos, acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo o si no el viejo panda se enojara - sin más el conejo se levanta para luego salir corriendo hacia la entrada - AHORA VUELVO - grita mientras hecha a correr por los pasillos

...

* * *

**LA SEGUNDA PARTE ESTARÁ LISTA EN UNOS MINUTOS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y BUENO, AQUÍ DEJO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL CAP 1**

**() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _****SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U**** FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

¿Lo peor de mi? (cap: 1-2 el inicio de una catástrofe?)

Mientras el conejo corre buscando a la par de asiáticas, Lenalee y Lou fa se encontraba en la azotea mirándose mutuamente

Por alguna razón la Lee sabia de lo que Lou fa quería hablar

- Lou-chan, pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto - reprime Lenalee quien además vuelve a soltar un enorme suspiro - ¿Sabes que me sabe mal discutir contigo sobre esto no? - no hubo respuesta por parte de la nombrada

Los segundos pasaron y el aire se empezó a tornar tenso

- Nee Lou-chan, volvamos a dentro y tomemos u...

- Yo le cuide cuando estaba herido - interrumpe la nombrada - También le ayude a cambiar las vendas y le anduve guiando por toda la sede - dice mientras su mirada se va poniendo más y más seria

- Lou-chan... - Lenalee sabía que razonar con ella cuando estaba así era un caso perdido, también sabía que la discusión podría durar por días y era más que obvio quien sería la ganadora

Sin más la Lee toma un gran bocado de aire para luego

- Yo le conocí primero, también le he ayudado en muchos problemas y a entrar en razón más de una vez, estuve más tiempo a su lado de lo que tu estuviste y estarás - definitivamente a Lenalee le sabia mal discutir de esta manera y con la persona a quien ella consideraba como su hermana por razones desconocidas

- Yo le ayude y apoye a que recuperara su inocencia - arremete Lou fa con la voz entre quebrada, a ella también le sabia mal pero su terquedad era más que su uso de razón

Cualquiera que las viera pensaría que estaban discutiendo sobre algún tema de chicas pero era bastante obvio el por qué la discusión

Y más para cierto pirata quien miraba a escondidas y sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo

- _Esta sí que no me la creo, Lenalee Lee, la flor más que pura, inocente de la orden está peleando por un hombre que no sea su hermano _- piensa el Bookman mientras trata de escuchar más a fondo - _Y además con alguien dos años más mayor _- Lavi mira hacia Lou fa y nota su determinación - _Aun que me gustaría ver una pelea así, solo espero que las cosas no lleguen lejos _- piensa el conejo mientras que, sorpresivamente aleja todo pensamiento pervertido o impuro

Mientras Lavi pone todo su auto control para alejar cualquier deseo pervertido, las cosas entre Lenalee y Lou fa habían pasado a ligas mayores, ya no solo decían sus anécdotas si no también se comparaban a sí mismas, tanto en el aspecto culinario como el de cualquier otro

- Yo puedo cor...

- Corro a más de 10 kilómetros por hora y sin usar mi inocencia - interrumpe la Lee - También soy capaz de cocinar para un batallón entero yo sola

- Pero lo de...

- Eso es porque mañana Allen-kun se va por tres meses al polo norte - vuelve a interrumpir

Lavi ve como Lenalee va interrumpiendo a Lou fa quien no sabe cómo responder, el ya no sabía si esto era una pelea de enamoradas o una pelea de orgullo o ego

Pocos segundos bastaron para que la determinación de Lou fa se empezara a ir para luego ser remplazado por dudas

- Lou-chan, ya no pienso decir nada más porque ambas sabemos cuál es el resultado - dice la Lee para luego darse vuelta - Eres lista, también eres hermosa pero, aunque suene hipócrita de mi parte yo te gano en muchas cosas - la voz de Lenalee se empezaba a quebrar con cada palabra - Ambas tenemos lo nuestro pero... - un nudo aparece en su garganta haciendo difícil las siguientes palabras - El quien tiene la última palabra es Allen-kun

Tanto Lavi como Lou fa se quedaron sorprendidos ante estas palabras que a simple vista parecían maduras pero, detrás de estas mismas se escondía un miedo que solo el Bookman podía detectar y entender a la perfección y no solo el sino también quienes fueron testigos de ese momento

Ya sin decir nada más Lenalee se encamino hacia la puerta queriendo olvidar sus mismas palabras

Y no era la única, internamente Lou fa se debatía si seguir con esa discusión más que perdida o seguir esas sabias aunque también dolorosas palabras

Quien sabe lo que paso pero algo hizo que la asiática gritara algo que hasta el mismo Lavi quedo más que sorprendido

Lo que grito Lou fa izo que Lenalee detuviera su andar

- ¿Que dijiste? - pregunta la Lee quien se da vuelta

Sabiendo que esa era la señal de retirada el conejo se fue con el rabo entre las patas mientras deseaba que nada malo pasara

Mientras que con Lou fa

Ella ya se estaba empezando a quebrar internamente

Le dijo algo que no debía a quien no solo era su mejor amiga si no también alguien que ella también consideraba como su hermana

- Gomena... - nuevamente Lenalee no la dejo terminar pero esta vez no fue con palabras, si no con algo que mucho más peligroso

Mientras que la Lee trataba de controlar su ganas de golpear algo, Lavi caminaba pensativo por los pasillos con dirección hacia la cafetería

El conejo no se podía quitar de la cabeza aquellas palabras que de manera directa e indirecta le incumbía y no solo a él, sino también a Yuu Kanda y a Bak, también incluía a Kumui pero lo suyo no fue tan grave

Sinceramente Lavi no sabía que pensar al respecto a lo sucedido, solo podía pensar una sola cosa y en algo que el mismo iba a aclarar eso mismo momento

Volviendo con Lenalee y Lou fa

Lou fa estaba completamente asustada y eso se debía a que Lenalee había activado sus Dark Boots y de un momento a otro estaba frente a ella con el pie elevado, como si hubiera intentado dar una patada ascendente

- Al menos yo puedo ayudarlo en combate y así hacer que por lo menos Allen-kun y los demás regresen con bien - dice la Lee mientras desactiva su inocencia para luego salir de aquel lugar con paso lento e inseguro

Mientras que con Lou fa, la pobre se preguntaba y se regañaba internamente, definitivamente eso fue lo más estúpido que podía hacer en su vida aun que no era la única quien se sentía así

Al igual que Lou fa, Lenalee se preguntaba el cómo fue capaz de usar su inocencia para causar miedo en alguien

Las dos no sabían que hacer pero... de la nada se empieza a oír una carcajada que se le hizo más que familiar a la Lee

* * *

Mientras que la sangre abandonaba el cuerpo de Lenalee, Lavi entraba nuevamente a la cafetería

El peli-rojo camina hacia sus compañeros quienes estaban bromeando

- Pues de que me perdí que los veo con buenas caras - comenta el conejo mientras pone una sonrisa sarcástica

- Oo, Lavi - habla el albino quien termina con su ultimo plato - Eso fue rápido ¿Terminaste con lo que tenías que hacer? - pregunta mientras se limpia los restos de comida

- Que va - contesta mientras toma asiento alado del albino - Decidí que lo puedo hacer en otro momento - comenta con una sonrisa socarrona - Oe Allen, ahora que estamos en hacer preguntas, te parece bien que te pregunte algo - pregunta el Bookman mientras finge una sonrisa

- Suéltala

- ¿Quién te parece más sexy, Lou fa o Lenalee? - la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a todos

Pero a quien sorprendió más a tal grado que practicara el tiro al blanco con el que tuviera en frente fue a Allen a quien por cierto se le fue el color ante la pregunta

- Di-di-disculpa - el albino habla con dificultad mientras mira sorprendido al conejo quien no paraba de mostrar esa sonrisa que a cualquiera sacaría de sus casillas

- Creo que hice la pregunta equivocada - comenta el pirata mientras trata de contener las carcajadas que pedían a gritos salir - Lo volveré a preguntar pero de otra forma - dice mientras vuelve a mostrar otra sonrisa socarrona - ¿Quién te parece más linda, Lou fa o Lenalee?

* * *

Mientras Lavi esperaba una respuesta, las cosas en el tejado se habían puesto más pesados de lo que ya estaban

El aire se hacía más imposible de respirar para Lenalee y Lou fa, más a Lou fa quien por cierto sus piernas se empezaron a doblegar

Ambas miraban hacia el cielo y de buenas a primeras Lou fa noto una mirada de rabia en Lenalee

La asiática no entendía el por qué el odio profundo de la Lee hacia esa persona que estaba flotando encima de un paraguas

- Mira Lero, mira a esas dos discutir por mi Allen, a que dan pena ajena - comenta esa persona quien resulta ser Road

- Road-tama, no deberíamos estar aquí-lero - dice el paraguas quien por cierto se estaba cagando de miedo al ver el rostro de ira y rabia por parte de la Lee

- O venga Lero, si estamos haciendo un pequeño experimento - dice mientras muestra entre sus manos un pimentero transparente lleno de un extraño polvo - Quien diría que esta cosa fuera contagiosa - después de decir esto desaparece por unos segundos

Lenalee la busca desesperada mente mientras vuelve a activar sus Dark Boots

Mientras que Lou fa, por su cabeza pasaban miles de preguntas referente a quien era aquella joven y cuál era su relación con Allen

Pocos segundo pasaron para que la Noah volviera a dar la cara, y en frente de Lou fa

- Gracias por ser una perfecta conejilla de indias - comenta la peli-morada mientras suelta unas carcajadas de burla

- OEEE, ALÉJATE DE ELLA - grita Lenalee mientras corre a toda velocidad

- Ahora la proteges... - Road esquiva a la Lee - Esto es lo malo de los humanos, sois tan hipócritas pero... - Road separa sobre Lero como cual emperatriz fuese - Era de esperarse de alguien quien tiene todo un Harem a sus espaldas - ante esto Road vuelve a soltar las carcajadas, las cuales empezaron a sacar de sus casillas a Lenalee

- Lou fa...- llama la Lee - Luego resolvemos esto, pero ahora necesito que vayas a avisar a los demás de que estamos siendo invadidos - dice Lenalee mientras se prepara para atacar

- Ha-hai - ante estas palabras la nombrada sale corriendo

- Ya te vas... - Road se prepara para atacar - Si aún no hemos terminado de ha... - es interrumpida por las potentes patadas de Lenalee quien ataca a diestra y siniestra sin dejar descanso

Los ataques constantes de Lenalee le dieron tiempo más que suficiente a Lou fa para que saliera lo más pronto de ese lugar

- Hay que ver, si lo que buscas es quedar bien después de la escenita que montaste, déjame decirte que estás perdiendo tu tiempo - comenta Road mientras sigue soltando cada carcajada con cada palabra

Definitivamente cada palabra que soltaba la Noah hacia enojar más y más a la Lee quien se empezaba a segar por la rabia

- Sabes, me estoy empezando a aburrir - al decir esto Road chasquea los dedos

Al hacer esto de la nada salen múltiples puertas con formas muy derivadas y de ellos salen múltiples Akumas de nivel 2 y 3

- Encárguense de ella muchachos - ordena la Noah mientras toma más vuelo alejándose

Pese que había un montón de Akumas rodeándola, Lenalee no se doblego ni un momento, sino al contrario, se empezó a cabrear más y más a tal grado que empezó a atacar sin tener cuidado alguno de su alrededor

- Ettoo... Road-tama, no nota más cabrada a la exorcista de lo que debería estar - comenta el paraguas mientras esquiva los restos de los Akumas que se esparcían por doquier

- _Esto fue más sencillo de lo que pensé - _piensa la nombrada mientras muestra los dientes junto con una sonrisa socarrona - _Disfruta tus últimos momentos Lenalee Lee, porque dentro de poco caerás en un mundo de pesadillas - _piensa mientras unas carcajadas salen a flote

Carcajadas que son ignoradas por Lenalee quien está más concentrada en partir de manera sangrienta y sin compasión a los Akumas

* * *

Volviendo al comedor

Lavi esperaba una respuesta por parte de Allen quien estaba tosiendo como si no hubiera un mañana

- Venga ya Allen, ni que fuera una pregunta de la cual el mundo dependiera - bromea el conejo mientras sigue mostrando esa sonrisa

- Lo sé pero _cofcof_ la pregun... _cofcof_ ta fue algo... - el inglés sigue tosiendo o eso es lo que aparentaba

- Allen, no alargues más esto y responde a mi pregunta - comenta el pirata adivinando de buenas a primeras lo que el albino pretendía

El nombrado no encontraba por donde escaparse y menos con las múltiples miradas de sus camaradas a quienes también les comía la curiosidad de saber cuál era la respuesta (a excepción de Kanda quien se estaba limpiando y contando hasta 100)

Allen se tomó su tiempo para pensar con más detalle recordando muchas cosas de las cuales ni el mismo se había dado cuenta

Pasaron pocos segundo y aun nada

No faltaba mucho para que el albino diera su respuesta pero un grito le gano y a la vez le salvo

- MINAAAAAAAAA, HAY PROBLEMAAAASS - grita Lou fa mientras entra en la cafetería toda exaltada

- ¿Lou fa? - Allen se para junto a Lavi quien no tenía un buen presentimiento - ¿Que sucede Lou fa? ¿Y Lenalee? - pregunta el albino algo alterado al no ver a la nombrada

- Le-le-Lenalee es-esta... - y nuevamente algo interrumpe la oración pero esta vez fue el sonido de una alarma más que ruidosa

Los nuevos buscadores no sabían lo que indicaba aquel sonido pero para los demás y en especial a los Exorcistas sabían claramente lo que significaba aquel ruido

- ¿Akumas? ¿Aquí? - pregunta Miranda quien se prepara para activar su inocencia

- Es imposible que los Akumas llegaran de buenas a primeras aquí, para entonces la alarma se hubiera soltado antes - comenta el Bookman mientras busca alguna razón lógica del por qué la invasión

Y no era el único, también Lavi buscaba el como ellos llegaron a la base

Ni un según paso para que cierta persona apareciera en la cabeza de Lavi y no era el único

Sin previo aviso Allen empezó a correr hacia la salida de la cafetería mientras activaba su inocencia

- ALLEN ESPERA, NO PUEDES ENFRENTARTE A ELLA SOLO - grita Lavi quien al igual que el albino agarra su martillo y se prepara

- Y ES POR ESO QUE LA TENGO QUE ALEJAR DEL CUARTEL O SINO HABRÁ AFECTADOS - responde el inglés estando más que cociente de la atracción que causaba su persona en la Noah

No faltaba mucho para que Allen saliera del comedor pero un temblor lo detuvo

- ¿Me lleva la...? - maldice el albino mientras logra encontrar el lugar de donde se origina la sacudida

Y, al igual que Allen se disponía a salir corriendo sin previo aviso, el techo empezó a ceder sin explicación

Poco a poco el techo se empezó a romper dejando caer no solo pedazos de la estructura, sino también los restos de los Akumas destrozados

Junto de los restos caía también Lenalee a quien se le notaba cansada y falto de fuerzas, si no también algo pálida y como si la vida estuviera abandonando

- LENALEEEEEEEEEE - grita Allen mientras se lanza a atrapar a la nombrada

Este acto sorprendió a todos y en especial a Lou fa quien no podía creer la rápida reacción por parte de Allen, ella a duras penas había notado a la nombrada y no era la única, también Lavi estaba sorprendido siendo el un genio y alguien con sentidos sobre humanos

Esto era una clara señal tanto para Lou fa como para Lavi

- Oe Lenalee, Lenalee - llama el albino con preocupación

- All-Allen-kun? - pregunta la nombrada quien por cierto tenía la visión muy borrosa

- ALLEEEENN - llama Lavi mientras corre hacia el nombrado

- Lavi, algo le pasa a Lenalee - dice el albino completamente preocupado por el estado de la Lee

- A ver - Lavi examina con la mirada a Lenalee

Lavi sabia el por qué el estado de su amiga y para ser sinceros, el tenía miedo de decirlo en frente de Allen

- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería y rápido - dice este mientras trata de tomar en brazos a la Lee más Allen no se lo permita

- Lavi... es la inocencia ¿verdad? - el nombrado no sabía cómo responder ante esta afirmación

- Saben algo... - de la nada aparece Road captando la atención de medio mundo - Me gustaban más las antiguas botas, esas sí que la hacían ver lo que es, una llorona - comenta la Noah mientras vuelve a las carcajadas

Esas palabras no le habían agradado para nada a Allen quien ya se estaba preparando para invocar su espada pero, al ver el cómo Lenalee se trataba de poner en pie lo detuvo

- ¿¡Oh!? ¿Aun sigues viva? Que mal, y yo que ya estaba gozando la vida sin tu presencia - Road levanta los dedos y los vuelve a chasquear - A bueno, al menos podre oír tus gritos de agonía - finaliza la oración con la aparición de mas Akumas

Allen estuvo a punto de decir algo pero al ver como Lenalee se lanza al ataque quedo no solo sorprendido, si no asustado

La Lee atacaba y esquivaba a todos los Akumas sin dejar siquiera alguno

Esto sorprendería a cualquiera pero, la realidad era otra y esa realidad era que Lenalee no estaba en sus cinco sentidos

Lavi sabía lo que pasaba y tenía la ligera sospecha de que Allen también supiera

Lenalee ya no era Lenalee, la Lenalee que todo el mundo conocía ahora era un cuerpo vacío que era guiado por la ira y rabia

- Lavi - llama el inglés con miedo y desesperación

- Lo sé... - ambos comparten una mirada y sin decir nada se alistan para actuar

Sin más ambos se lanzan hacia los Akumas, abriéndose paso de forma desesperada

Continuara

* * *

**Y CON ESTO DOY CONCLUIDO EL PRIMER CAP, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO**

**SI DE PLANO NO LES AGRADO ENTONCES PUEDES SOLTARME SUS QUEJAS **

**AHORA, EL FIC FUE DE FORMA INSPIRADA POR EL VÍDEO DE SUPER MARIO HYADAIN AUN QUE, A DIFERENCIA DEL VÍDEO ESTA ES UNA VERSION UN TANTO... ¿OSCURA O TRÁGICA?**

**PUES SIN MAS ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES DE LO QUE SIEMPRE DIGO Y ES: AAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAA**

**(P.D.: ANTES QUE SE ME OLVIDA, TENGO UNA AMIGA QUE RESPONDE AL NOMBRE DE KONA KANA LEE, ELLA NO HACE MUCHO QUE EMPEZÓ UN FORO QUE SE LLAMA RESURGIENDO DE LA CENIZAS DEL CUAL NO SOY MIEMBRO A PESAR QUE ME INVITARON [RAZONES PERSONALES] EN FIN, EL PUNTO ES QUE LOS DOS HEMOS ESTADO VIENDO SOBRE PROPONER UNA ESPECIE DE TORNEO PARA ESTE FIC, EL PROBLEMA ES QUE AUN NO SE DECIDE BIEN DE QUE VA ASÍ QUE SI NO ES MUCHA MOLESTIA ME GUSTARÍA QUE USTEDES PENSASEN EN ALGO PARA ESTE TORNEO. LES DIGO QUE SOLO ES UNA COMPETENCIA AMISTOSA EN DONDE USTEDES LOS LECTORES VAN A TENER QUE ELEGIR CUAL DE TODAS LAS HISTORIAS EXPUESTAS ES LA MEJOR O LA QUE MAS AGRADO, COMO DIJE AUN NO ESTA LA IDEA EN CONCRETA Y ESTA EN -_VERÉ- _ASÍ QUE LO VUELVO A DECIR, SI TENÉIS ALGUNA SUGERENCIA Y/O IDEA, SI NO ES MUCHA MOLESTAD HACED EL FAVOR DE EXPONERLA ANTE KONA KANA LEE O DECID MELAS Y YO CON GUSTO LE PASO EL MENSAJE. LES DOY LAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO Y SIN MAS ME DESPIDO)**


End file.
